Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{1.580\times 10^{3}} {2.0\times 10^{3}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{1.580} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{3}} {10^{3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.79 \times 10^{3\,-\,3}$ $= 0.79 \times 10^{0}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.79$ is the same as $7.90 \div 10$ , or $7.90 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {7.90 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{0} $ $= 7.90\times 10^{-1}$